As the demand for wireless data communication using wireless user equipments (UEs) has increased, wireless access service providers are increasingly facing challenges in meeting capacity demands of UEs served by wireless access network nodes. To meet capacity demands relating to communications of UEs served by wireless access network nodes, proposals have been made in which an unlicensed spectrum can be used for data communications. The unlicensed spectrum includes frequencies that are in addition to frequencies within a licensed spectrum that are available to a respective wireless access service provider.